The Eyes of the Omnigan
by Trane7
Summary: Idea from FinalkingdomHearts! Naruto is given a powerful new eyes that lets him become a god but the road there is difficult and Kami waits for Naruto to accept her love! bad summary...It really sucks better stuff inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd have bought Fairy Tail.

Up in the skies Kami looked down on the village of Konoha with varying level of disgust. It only intensified when she saw the latest 'Hunt the demon' mob that were chasing after Naruto. She scowled as she watched them abused the child, with a disgusted snort she turned to paper that was lying off on her desk. On that paper were the names of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, it pained her heart to know two caring and pure souls sacrificed themselves for those whelps.

It hurt even more when Kushina found out that her husband had sold his soul to the shinigami for nothing and that her baby boy was being tortured and she couldn't do anything about it.

Kami sighed as she continued to watch.

"That's it! I'm going to do something about this" She yelled as she flew down into the world below.

* * *

Naruto was being trampled and bruised before the ANBU finally decided to show up but when they did the beating was already over! After the crowd had disperse, the ANBU unit left the area as if their only duty was to just make sure he didn't die!

The blond boy began curling himself up and his eyes began welling up with tears as he simply cried there, letting all his emotions out.

"Why...why, what did I do?" He sobbed as he picked himself up.

"You did nothing wrong my child" He heard a feminine voice say. Naruto whipped his head to the noise in fear of another beating but felt a blush crawling up into her face at what he saw. What stood there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, it was a raven-haired beauty.

She had long luscious hair that stopped at the small of her back and her face was motherly and loving, but didn't lose any of her sexual and feminine qualities. She had curves that seemed to go forever and long never ending legs alongside perky and firm breasts. You don't need to even touch it to know how perfect they must feel and Naruto was just a kid! He didn't even know what to even do with those!

She was wearing the most dazzling red dress he had ever seen with a golden dragon swirling around her midriff with the head resting on her shoulder.

Kami looked at Naruto amused at his dazed expression and giggled to herself. "Now now Naruto what are you looking at?" She asked, hands on her hip and cocked to one side while raising an eyebrow.

Naruto just shook his head of any thoughts that shouldn't be there and fought furiously against the blush to look at the woman before him. Kami made her way to Naruto with elegance and grace only one of regal birth can achieve. "Naruto sweetie do you know who I am?" Kami asked, her voice warm and motherly.

Naruto shook his head no, not at all trusting his voice to say anything. "I am Kami" A lump formed in his throat, "K-ka-kami?!" Naruto said, his voice high and in disbelief. Kami just nodded her head and looked into his eyes with shame and sadness.

"Naruto I want you to know that Konoha's end is nigh, for years I have looked upon this village with nothing but disgust but held back because of your mother and you father, and also because of you. Even though they hurt you, you still love them and care for them, you are a pure soul. One that Konoha does not deserve and because of this I will give you a power"

"A p-power?" Naruto asked. This was far too much for him to take in.

She nodded, before she said anything else she locked her lips to Narutos and the blond felt the blood flowing into his mind. His brain was unable to comprehend it. It was filled with passions and warmth, it was amazing.

When their lips parted Naruto could feel his eyes changing, reforming, it wasn't painful nor was it comfortable but Kami just smiled.

"You now carry the omnigan with these with these eyes you are a god, you control chakra and you will have an infinite amount, your powers would the same yet greater than the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan. You will have all their benefits with none of their disadvantages, also every creature that I have made shall do you bidding , and when you reach of age, you will be husband but I am understandable you can have many wives but I must come first" Kami replied, making the boy blush.

'Ma-marriage?' Naruto thought in his mind, not only was he made a god but now he was going to marry kami?!

Kami giggled again "Be safe and stay strong, learn your power oh and meet your tenant, don't worry Kurama isn't a bad guy once you get to know him"

"Kurama?" Before he could get an answer Kami put her hand onto his forehead before he was dragged to the recesses of his mind"

8 Years Later: Naruto age 12

"Who are you?" Yelled a kumo nin as he jumped down and stared into the eyes of a man rumored to be god in the ninja realm. He wore a white overcoat with orange flames on the hue and sleeves. On the back of his coat was the Kanji for Sage while within his coat he wore a standard chuunin flak jacket but this one was black with a whirlpool symbol on the top left side of it. Underneath the jacket was a black long sleeved shirt with orange lining and a chainmail undershirt.

He wore a pair of cargo pants that had scrolls going down vertically on his legs with a pair of steel toed combat boot. His face was overshadowed by a hood only revealing a small portion of his mouth while the entirety of his upper face was pitch black except for a single strand of blond hair jutting out. But through the darkness one could still this man's eyes as they shone with a bright intensity like none other.

His eyes were pure white, the epitome of indifference as there was six black spiralling lines surrounding the centre that held a tomoe, a single large tomoe instead of a pupil where it lay as the dominant one with six others that lay on each line.

Before the man could ask anymore questions the centre tomoe began expanding out before taking the shape of a saw and he began rushing through hand signs "Summoning Jutsu!" When his hand met the wood of the tree branch he was standing on, a giant purple snake appeared and started cackling madly at the Kumo nin.

He froze as he saw the snakes fangs opened out and he gave no resistance as the snake devoured him whole. When its job was done the snake turned to his summoner and asked "Why did you call me to deal with just one person my lord?" Manda asked the shinobi as they both stared into each others eyes, one of indifference and the other of respect. It wasn't the snake that had the indifference look.

"He planned on betraying his comrades and selling out his village, not only that but he stole slaves for his own profit, men like that make me sick, knowing him in your stomach will help me sleep at night" The Sage remarked as the boss snake seemed to like the answer, who was he to question a free meal.

"Yes Milord" The snake said as he bowed his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Ne, Kurama do we have anything else to do?' Naruto asked his long-time father figure.

'Mhhm, let's go on a killing a spree I hear Rock is a great place for one, I'm sure your father would agree!' The fox remarked joyfully.

'Calm your bloodlust Kurama, don't worry eventually a war will break out and you and I will have to fight in it' Said the shinobi.

'Whatever Naruto' The now dubbed Naruto just grunted and pulled his hood back revealing his long spiky hair and whisker marks with deep blue eyes. With closer inspection this 'man' was nothing short of a young boy and on his forehead was a hitai-ate with the kanji for 'Kyuubi' on it with a whirlpool in the background.

"Oi! Naruto let's get back before Gaara get's pissed!" Yelled out a feminine voice, when Naruto whipped his head to look at her he saw that it was a young petite girl with red-hair tied into a ponytail but ended off with a white tip making it look like a fox tail.

She wore a dark brown tank top that exposed her midriff along with cargo pants that ended off with steel toed boots. She also had amber colored eyes.

"Alright Hakiri!" Naruto yelled back as he stood up.

'I still don't know why you don't want to mate with her, she'd make a fine vixen!' Kurama cried out. 'I don't see Hakiri like that, she's a little sister to me!' Naruto yelled out.

'Little sister? 'Little' sister, what part about that chest of hers makes you think she is little?!' The fox retorted, and it was true she had a pretty big cup size for her age, C or something Naruto didn't pay much attention when she was talking about them.

'Well...Yeah' 'Sometimes I wonder if you're even straight' Kurama said with a sigh.

'Ah go back to sleep ya' fuzzball'

Naruto shook his head free of the mental link between him and the fox before giving a salute to Hikari and disappearing into the shadows with her.

In an undisclosed location (A cave)

Naruto appeared next to Hikari as they looked into the dark and damp cave "How are the others?" Asked the male of the group.

"Oh they're fine, Tayuya is trying to find a reason to kill Gaara while Temari and Kankuro are out looking for Yang" Hikari answered as the two ventured in.

"What about Yugito and Bee?" Naruto asked. "Oh they're still in Kumo but they'll help when they can"

"Good, those two were lucky to be borned in Kumo if not infiltrating the place would be far harder" Naruto said as he came across the sound of an arguement spewing forth.

"For the last time Tayuya I did not steal your cookie" Gaara's monotone voice said, but annoyance could clearly be heard in the mix.

"I know you took it you fucktard now where is it you two-bit motherfucker" Naruto snickered to himself as he heard Gaara sigh, Tayuya could be a handful at times.

"Tayuya chill, chill, its just a cookie" Naruto said as he and Hakiri entered the room.

"Just a cookie, it's my cookie! Shithead" Tayuya replied hotly. 'Is she still piss off about the hot springs prank?' Naruto asked himself, unfortunately somebody had been listening.

'Maybe, maybe not, I don't even see why she was made I mean she wasn't even in the hot spring when the prank happened and where the hell did she got the frying pan from we were in the middle of a hot spring for Kami's sake' The fox replied.

Yes there was the everlasting question as to where women got those damn frying pans from. Even the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune had spent the better part of a century trying to figure it out! Yes that was one of lifes many great mysteries right next to why women gain freakish strength when in the presence of a pervert?

"Alright, alright, look we're heading out to Konoha in a weeks time, you can get a cookie there and I even know a good Dango restaurant there!" Naruto said which got the intended result as Tayuya grinned before disappearing with Hikari into the many catacombs in the cave.

"Heh, women right Gaara?" Gaara simply rolled his eyes at his friend/brother as he pulled out a kunai and began to sharpen it "Remind me again why we let her join us?" Naruto chuckled at how blunt his friend was with her "She was an orphan and she's been through things like us"

Both the boys gained a solemn look at this, true, when they first met Tayuya they just thought she was a brat that wanted to mess with them but when they found out she was a street orphan facing the same pain and loneliness as the two Jinchuriki's did, they took her in and made her a part of their family.

"So how's Shukaku?" Naruto asked, when Naruto had first met Gaara he found out that Shukaku the one-tailed raccoon had been terrorising his mind and making it nearly impossible for Gaara to sleep.

So a little chat with Kyuubi and some influencing from the Omnigan the Tailed-beast just sighed and left his container to sleep.

After that episode Gaara could not stop thanking Naruto after everything he did for him, what was better was that the blond was able to get Gaara to follow him and leave the Sand for the time being at least. Gaara knew his father would not be pleased but he didn't care, he was a horrible dad.

"He's still grumpy but he's getting better, our relationship isn't anything like you and Kyuubi though" Gaara replied, Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"So how are you feeling?" Gaara's voice was the usual only laced with curiosity and concern.

"What do you mean?"

"We're heading back to Konoha, your home village after eight years, the same very village that treated you like how all us Jinchuuriki were treated. Are you gonna lose it?" He sounded genuinely concerned but also a bit hopeful, when Gaara and Naruto met he wanted to burn Konoha down to the ground, it was one thing when Gaara found out that the assassination attempt against him alongside the story of his mother not loving him turning out false left a dent in him but when he found out about Naruto's life, how his father and mother gave their lives for him and asked he be seen as a hero only for them to squander the Fourth, the legendary Shinobi's name. It was sick.

The villagers in sand only stood away for fear that Gaara might lose it which was understandable since he had no control over Shukaku and the seal wasn't as strong as Naruto's own but because of that Gaara was angry, people just left him alone whereas in Naruto's condition he was beaten and scarred. This left a boiling pot deep in his stomach, where Gaara left a personal spot for what the Konoha villagers did to his brother.

"No Gaara I've put those feelings aside, the villagers only acted out in fear, it was understandable how they treated me but not excusable" The blond replied.

"You're too forgiving for your own good" Replied Gaara while shaking his head. The blond just grin before he pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning up against and made his way out the cave.

"Get everyone ready we're heading out once the sun sets" Naruto ordered as he walked out.

Gaara gave a nod as a response before he left to go tell Tayuya and Hakiri. As Naruto walked out he began to think about Konoha 'I wonder if anybody recognises me?' Naruto pondered.

'I'd think it'd be better if they don't recognise you kit' Kurama said, his voice in a low growl at Konoha. Its just another stink hole.

'I guess you're right' Naruto thought sadly, he may have been borned in Konoha but the village just wasn't home, not anymore at least.

'You should practice going into Sage mode, that would make you feel better' Kurama added.

'Yea you're right' After the talk with Kurama Naruto made his way up into a tree where he closed his eyes and let the nature energy enter his body. It was a weird feeling really, with using Kurama's power, all he felt was rage, raw and powerful rage but with Sage mode it was calm, serene.

Opening his eyes Naruto sped through hand signs and slammed his palm onto the ground before a giant toad appeared and the blond sat carelessly on his head.

"Naruto why did you summon me?" Gamabunta roared, he didn't like being called for nothing.

"Hey Gamabunta what was my dad like?" Naruto asked, the great Toad boss just sighed, when Naruto found out his father was the Fourth and he was his personal summon, the blond often asked him these questions. Honestly he didn't mind, he always liked Minato but the boy would be driven insane if he continued to talk about him like this.

"Naruto, as I've said and as you've probably heard Minato was a great man, Loyal and Strong but why are you asking me?" This honestly made the Toad boss curious Naruto usually summoned him in the morning.

"I'm going back to Konoha" Naruto answered, hearing a 'hum' from Gamabunta Naruto sighed.

"Do you think its a good Idea?" The blond asked. "The be honest Naruto I don't know, one side of me is torn to burn it down to the ground because of what they did to Minato but another side is because Konoha is Minato's village and by destroying it I would further trample his good name" Naruto nodded his head in understanding "Thanks Gamabunta" The Toad Boss just grunted before disappearing in a poof.

Landing gracefully onto the forest floor Naruto began stretching. With a sight he released Sage mode and activated his Omnigan, the centre tomoe expanded for a moment before four lines began protruding out and ended after touching the first spiralling line.

After a version of Susanoo formed behind Naruto, this Susanoo was greatly different from Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo, this one was formed through the use of the Omnigan. Instead of the usual black colored demonic soldier, this one was pure white and wasn't a skeleton. Instead it was an angel, she had long flowing white hair and wore a long form fitting white dress that went past her feet. She had two long and white wings that surrounded Naruto's sides protecting him. On one hand she carried a long broadsword while in the other she carried a shield with the symbol of a ravens claw on it.

Pleased with the result Naruto let the attack die down before walking back to the cave.

The next day.

Naruto, Hikari and Gaara stood together in the front of the group. Hikari was in between Naruto and Gaara and she had changed clothes. She now wore a red Kimono like top while wearing a white sash like belt that was done in a bow-tie on her back. Her hair was the same except it looked like it was redder. She wore tight form-fitting, shorts with knee length dark purple boots that exposed her toes. On her waist was a pendant that was much like the whirlpool symbol from Naruto's clan except this one was amber green and it had a shuriken in the centre.

Temari, Kankuro and Tayuya were in the back. The two girl were talking animatedly while Kankuro just sighed, being with girls was always a good thing but being with a foul mouth and his sister was not.

When the group first met Tayuya she was very rude and didn't trust them but after a while she warmed up to them, or at least Naruto and Temari, she was still dealing with trust issues with Gaara and Kankuro when she caught the two of them peeping on her. To be fair, it was Kankuro who was spying and Gaara who was trying to stop him. But that wasn't how she saw when produced a frying pan out of nowhere.

When they reached the gates they were greeted to the sight of Izumo and Kotetsu. Before anyone of them could say anything Naruto placed them into a genjutsu induced sleep and the two continued their walk undeterred.

The reason why they were there was that one of Naruto's informants was there for the chuunin exams. A ninja from grass if he wasn't mistaken.

Naruto walked up to the academy, one his school now only a place where bad memories reside.

The rest had split off to what they wanted while Naruto just continued to stare at it. All the while listening intently to the footsteps coming to his side.

"Sage" The man next to him said in a whisper.

"Suzuki" Naruto replied. "What do you have for me?"

Suzuki pulled out a file from his person and handed it to Naruto "Something big is going on sage, and I don't know what but I know it has something to do with the Jinchuuriki"

Naruto or 'sage' just nodded his head and disappeared without a sound. Suzuki just sighed before he made his way into the Academy, no use making his team wait for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's eyes began scanning the area around him. The ninja in the village must be very relaxed because Naruto could only see and sense chuunin level chakra reserves from every ninja even ANBU. This was disappointing.

Naruto then swung around and looked down onto a man who was literally pissing himself. Behind the man was Gaara and Kankuro while the girls were out shopping or something.

This man was a very important man because this man was a civilian council member who was in league with Orochimaru and Naruto needed the information regarding Orochimaru that instant.

"Please I'll tell you anything you want" The man pleaded.

Naruto nodded his head as he placed his hand on the man's head. "Oh I know you will" At that moment in time an unbelievable amount of pain shot through him and he couldn't even scream thanks to Gaara's sand in his mouth.

Naruto was concentrating and it was best not to disturbed him. What he was doing was really simple, he was sending quick bursts of chakra into the man's body and said chakra were swarming his brain, more accurately the part of the brain that retained memory. The chakra began scooping up the required memories and starts sending them to Naruto's brain where he began filling them and sorting them away.

Usually Naruto would use the Rinnegan properties in his eyes to deal with the interrogating but that would result in the man's death and because of his profession that would lead to too much suspicion so this would have to suffice.

When he was finally done Naruto let go of the man's head where he slumped to the ground, he wasn't dead just unconscious, he might have slight amnesia but Naruto placed a genjutsu on him to make him think he was drunk and was dropped of here by thugs because he insulted them.

After the job was done he and the two males disappeared without a trace.

The next day

"Enough!" The Hokage bellowed as he stared at the civilian council, a small amount of killing intent leaking off from him. Sarutobi Hiruzen hated many things but what he hated the most were bratty civilians going on and on about their precious Uchiha.

'If it wasn't for the promise I made you Itachi, Sasuke would be dead already for all the trouble he's caused me' Sarutobi thought into his mind as he stared into the eyes of every civilian as they began to choke from the Killing intent.

"Let us begin the discussion about the chuunin exams" Sarutobi said getting nods from the Shinobi side while the Civilians were mumbling to themselves. The sandaime felt the comings of a headache as the meeting would progress.

Koharu stood up and spoke with an air of finality "I decree that Jiraiya is to train the Uchiha and teach all his jutsus even the famed rasengan used by our hero the fourth"

The civilians nodded at this and the Shinobi in the room, minus Sarutobi's former teammates, began scowling. "Denied! Jiraiya will choose his own apprentice and the right to that A-rank Jutsu is held by none except for those with Namikaze blood!"

Sarutobi was fuming on the inside, he can expect this behaviour from the civilians but from his former teammates! Oh how they have fallen.

Koharu scowled while Homura remained impassive. Danzo however remained an unnerving silent, the old warhawk was lost in thought about the latest reports his ROOT had given him. He had been so adamant about that one thing that continued to be squandered in the village and after he disappeared, Danzo had been searching for him non-stop but it seems luck was on his side.

'If that boy is here than making him into a weapon would be easy' He thought, little did he know he was going to get a surprise.

In the Konoha market district

Kiba, Hinata and Shino were walking through the market, they had just finished training and were now looking for food when HInata caught sight of a peculiar sight.

In an old ramen stand there was a man wearing a white coat with the Kanji for sage on his back while scarfing down on the famed noodles in fire country and by the looks of the twenty bowls stacked next to him, he ate alot of it.

Hinata wanted to sweat drop but she was too shy to do that and instead just flinched and walked away but Shino and Kiba looked at the guy oddly having never seen someone like that before was sure something to see.

While that was happening Naruto was busy scarfing down on the beautiful mistress known as ramen however Kami,his wife-to-be, would always be glorious, this food was the greatest of all.

Ayame and Teuchi stood slack jawed at his impressive eating habit. They had only seen one other person eat that much.

Before they could say anything, the hooded figure that was seating on their counter eating ramen disappeared leaving behind a hefty sum of ryo on the table.

Ayame's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of the amount of money 'Look at the amount of clothes I can buy with that!' She thought. Teuchi however was having none of it and quickly scooped up the money before she could even touch them.

Back with Naruto

"Ne! Why'd you take me away I was eating!" Naruto yelled furious his ramen time was cut down. Naruto turned his head to see another member of his little group.

This member was Yang, her hair was a frilly blonde and she wore a dark brown leather jacket with a white blouse underneath and a skirt that ended at her midcalf from the front while in the back it continued to just above her knees. On her waist was a Katana and on her back was a sword christened 'The dragon blade' but there wasn't anything special about it except for a hilt it had a dragons head.

"Naruto don't you know its not healthy to 'just' eat ramen right?" She asked with a stern face, which was strange seeing it on a girl at least one or two years younger th Naruto. "Ne, Yang where'd you been? Temari and Kankuro have been looking everywhere for you"

"Oh I spotted some slavers and thought I should pay them a visit" She said with a wicked smile making Naruto shiver, the blond bowed his head in respect to the slavers, though he hated slavery with a vengeance knowing that those poor souls who had to face Yangs wrath would be far worse from anything he would do.

"R-right, let's go" The blonde said as he began dashing off across the rooftops.

It didn't take long till they reached the rest of the group, Tayuya and Temari were talking animatedly and by seeing them Yang quickly made her way to them. Hikari was talking with Gaara while Kankuro was looking into a girls window using a high powered binoculars.

Naruto smirked seeing the male sand sibling, "Kankuro what poor girl are you spying on now?"

"Some blond girl...a Yamanaka I believe" Kankuro said with a perverted grin. "Damn, if she had paid more attention to her training maybe she might've spotted you already" Naruto said with a grin.

"Eh, makes my life easier" Kankuro said with a perverted chuckled only to get bonked on the head with a frying pan by Tayuya "Ero-baka!"

Naruto could barely keep his laughing in at his friends misfortune, but soon enough he had to get serious, the chuunin exams were happening soon and if his sources were right, Orochimaru would be there to get his precious Uchiha and when that happens he'd have to stop him and maybe work on the Uchiha's common sense a bit. But that would be a secondary objective.

"Alright guys let's go, watch each others backs" Naruto stated and the group nodded their heads before disappearing.

With Naruto.

The blond was racing through the woods at high speed and landed next to a camp in the woods, 'very devious' Sand and Sound had placed camps all around the leaf village and all of them were concealed in underground bunkers or caves and even if any patrols spotted them there were genjutsu users waiting to pounce on them and erase their memories.

'Naruto be careful, genjutsu may not affect you but they will still dampen your abilities' The fox warned getting a nod from the young sage. Closing his eyes Naruto activated his doujutsu that showed the chakra signatures of everyone in his line of sight. '1,2,3..25 this should be easy' thought the blond as he dropped onto the ground.

He landed with a crouch barely making any noise before speeding forward, his grace and movements were simply a breeze in the air. Silent, not a single sound was made.

He stopped behind a ninja and began running through hand signs before whispering "Heavenly Grasp" and just like that Naruto's eyes sent a spike of chakra into the man's body and began disrupting the flow before it reached the centre of its well and burned it all out.

The ninja died without even knowing how. Naruto smiled as he walked off and met another ninja, sand, he didn't need to die, in this situation they were victims, Gaara would agree. He walked forward and tapped his shoulder making the guard spun around and stare into his eyes before he was knocked out by a single whisper 'Tsukuyomi' the man was dragged into Naruto's genjutsu world where he was knocked out.

Before he could touch the ground the blonde grabbed him and pulled him away. He continued on his crouch walk and came across about ten different men standing outside the entrance to the bunker surrounding a fire.

'All sound except for two who are sand' Naruto thought as he began analysing the situation, he would go the sneaky way but going all out and putting the fear of god into Orochimaru was too tempting and technically Naruto was a god, just got to get hitched first.

Naruto smiled as he exposed himself to the ninjas. All of them began scattering the moment he stepped out, a few tried to run away and call for help but he stopped them using a mud barrier, not that it mattered since everybody else were dealing with the other camps.

"Well...this is going to be fun, well for me anyways" Naruto said nonchalantly as he pulled out a katana from seemingly nowhere (ahem..seals...ahem) and took up a stance. The group of sound ninja started to gain scowls and pulled out their kunai, overconfidence written on their stances however the sand nin seemed to be hesitant, it seemed they know when they were outmatched.

Naruto smirked, three sound nins jumped forward trying to get a hit on the cloaked figure that stood before them but ultimately hit nothing but a log before the same figure dropped from behind them and in one smooth motion bisected two while the third got nicked in the arm. That leaves seven with one that was wounded.

Naruto took up a ready stance as another sound nin jumped forward. Naruto's Katana met the nins kunai in clash of sparks before he took up a stance reminiscent to that of Jyuuken only it involved a blade and not his hands.

"One hundred gates of hell!" Naruto yelled out as his hands moved in a blur, the ninjas couldn't even see where his blade was hitting except for the familiar sound of metal hitting flesh.

When the strikes ended Naruto placed his Katana into his sheath that was revealed to be on his waist leaving the blade only inches out with his thumb before he slammed the blade completely in and making a thump noise.

As if on cue the sound nin that was attacked started to gain slash marks on his clothes and body before fire burst out of the wounds incinerating the man before he could even scream.

The surviving ninjas all began sweating at this sight, their opponent was very strong and they knew they wouldn't survive but if they were to die they would die with honor.

The sound nin from before who got nicked in the arm jumped forward and in a downward slash tried to impale Naruto's head only for him to sidestep it and push the hilt of his blade into the ninjas gut before pulling out his own kunai and ramming it through the poor pawns neck and ripping it out.

Before the lifeless corpse touch the body Naruto jumped forward and met another sound nin with a deadly dance of blades before Naruto jumped away from him and attacked a surprised nin, slicing his head in half before returning and attacking his previous opponent. 'Five'

The sound nin sent a plea to his allies and all together the ninjas jumped forward. Naruto had to be careful, he couldn't risk harming the sand nin. So he pulled back and rushed through hand signs "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" The wall of pressurised air slammed into the sand nin launching them far away from the fight and leaving the three sound nin for Naruto.

The sage dashed forward and rammed his blade into one of the sound nins gut before he sliced his way through his dead corpse and towards the others.

The two ninjas regained their composure and met the blade with their kunai only for Naruto to let go it and take out his own kunai. He rammed it into the closest ninja before kicking the corpse into the other making him lose balance which is a very fatal thing.

Naruto rushed through hand signs as the centre tomoe of his eyes began expanding into a saw blade and out came a white flame of Amaterasu that burned away the ninja before he could even scream.

With the sound nin done Naruto dashed off to go deal with the sand nin.

With Yang And Tayuya

"Hey who are yo-ACHKK!" A sound nin yelled as he was impaled by Yangs blade.

"Pathetic" She spat before twirling and impaling another nin. Tayuya was off on a tree using her flute to make the sound ninjas fight each other, the looks on their faces when they were being attacked by their own comrades were priceless. The redhead snorted happily as her kill count began to rise.

The blonde girl saw this and smiled, Tayuya was the only one who could match her battle crazed mind. "Hey blondie I spotted a hottie not far from you" Tayuya yelled at her.

True to her word a big muscle toned man appeared wielding a large blade and was staring at Yang with what appeared to be lust, but that was what all Yang so on men's faces.

She felt bile rise in her throat as a look of disgust made it to her face, she turned to Tayuya and cried out her thanks. The redhead acknowledged her with a nod before the blond turned back to her opponent. He was readying himself in stance, this one was a brute as far as Yang could tell. He would be a worthy opponent.

She dropped down into her stance and the two dashed forward and met with a resounding *clang* eliciting sparks to fly as they stared into each others eyes. It stayed that way for awhile, before the two disengaged and began circling each other.

A brief moment of praise flash through the man's eyes, this young lady's figure betrays her strength, not many could hold up against him in a duel of power and this little girl seemed to be the first the be evenly matched with him. Just by that, he knew she would be a hard person to kill.

He dashed forward while she remained completely still till at the last second she sheathed her katana and pulled out her dragon blade where the two blades met with sparks. The man smirked "Do you really think that by just changing sword you'll win?" The man grunted, overconfidence lacing his voice. Yang all but smirked, perhap he wouldn't be a worthy opponent.

She sent a wave of her chakra into the blade and the eyes of the dragon head glowed before fire shot out and engulfed the blade. The man could feel the intense heat slowly burning his skin and he watched with horror as the metal of his blade began to melt.

Yang smirked as she rammed her shoulder into the man's gut and stood victorious above him.

The man could only look in fear as she placed the tip of her blade above his family jewels before an evil smile took residence on her face.

"Please, no" He begged but it only seemed to encourage her further as she let the blade fall.

With the sand siblings

"Mass Burial!" Gaara intoned as his sand engulfed a group of sound ninjas before crushing them into tiny little pieces.

In that very moment the two males felt a shiver run up their spines. Making them open for three sound ninjas and a sand nin to exploit but Temari sent a wave of wind that sent them back into the ground, knocking them out.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked her brothers worry evident in her eyes.

"I think Yang has found a worthy opponent" Gaara intoned, but if you listen closely you'll find pity there. Kankuro only shivered in response.

Back with Naruto.

"Sound Release: Blisters!" A wave of sound began ringing through the walls of the bunker. "Did you really think this would affect me?" Naruto asked.

In a way it was affecting him but the blisters that were being formed were quickly being healed before blood could burst from them 'You owe me something for this' Kurama said as he began working in overdrive.

'Yea yea, I'll go imagine up a vixen for you or something' The blond sage pulled out his katana from his waist and raced forward, driving the blade into the man's heart before jumping away and slashing against his enemies.

Naruto was skilled, and he wasn't sadistic. Something the sound nins don't have. Some may say being sadistic helps you be a better ninja but that's only true in a small way, it'd make you more deadly but the amount of mistakes you'll make just to quell your bloodlust would end only in your death.

Naruto ducked underneath a kunai before lashing out with his shuriken and embedding an enemy into a wall. Before the sound nin could react he was staring at white soulless eyes as the centre tomoe began expanding and forming a saw blade right before he felt his soul being ripped apart and taken into Naruto's own.

'So Orochimaru knew I'd be coming eh?' Naruto mused, through the memories of the cannon fodder he ripped apart Naruto found out that the snake sannin knew that he was being hunted down but thought nothing of it and instead believed that his men could deal with it before the invasion but it seems he was dead wrong. The pedophile always was overconfident in his abilities.

Naruto continued to walk down the hallways, swiping the blood of his blade before sheathing it again. He stopped himself when he reached a door, big red double doors. 'How subtle' He thought before he placed his finger on the door and using the motion of a simple love tap, the door burst open and collided into the ground with a smash. Sending dust and pieces of concrete everywhere.

"Ah, so the great and powerful sage has paid me a visit kukukukuku" The deranged sannin cackled as the blond stood in his position, the blond could feel the chakra Orochimaru was pulsing, thinking as if such a small and insignificant power could match up to his.

"You know about something I want" Naruto intoned.

"Oh and what ,might I ask, is that?" The pale man was smiling evily, a certain gleam in his eyes when he saw the doujutsu eyes that were shining in the man's eye sockets. There had been many tales that came from this so-called sage, most of which were about his eyes, such a powerful doujutsu, if Orochimaru were to come into possession of such eyes immortality would be an arms reach away.

"The location and members of the criminal organization Akatsuki" The sage replied before shimmering out of existence and reappearing behind the sannin, his blade out and against his neck. "I'm asking nicely here, you don't want to see me ask any other way" His voice was cold and dead and the sannin had to suppress a shudder as the cold metal of his weapon pricked his skin letting blood flow.

Acting quickly Orochimaru performed a sealless substitution jutsu and pulled out his blade, the Kusanagi, and prepared himself for a battle.

"(Sigh) And here I thought you were suppose to be smart" Naruto dashed forward using only a tenth of his normal speed and met up with Orochimaru with a sideward slash that was intercepted by the Kusanagi.

The snake sannin pushed away from his adversary before performing hand seals "Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" A plethora of snake burst from his sleeves and slithered their way to the sage only for half their number to vanish in a poof of smoke. 'What!' The snake man was shocked at this 'Is this the power of his eyes?'

Meanwhile Naruto just smirked, the technique he used made it so he summoned snakes to do his bidding, but there was a catch unlike a usual summoning these are directly attached to the summoner and uses his chakra to be able to appear, which is why they appear from his hands. By using his ability and cutting of the chakra from reaching the snakes, these snakes will then disappear because of the severed connection but Naruto was only capable to do a handful but still, it made work easier for him.

Pushing wind chakra into a pair of shuriken he whispered "Vacuum blade" sending the shuriken out and transforming them into widespread, lethal fan blades that cut down the snakes before ultimately stopping by a swipe from Kusanagi.

Naruto and Orochimaru kept a stare down going on. "Wind release: Great Breakthrough!" A wall of pressurised air slammed into Naruto but the sage had pumped chakra into his legs glueing him into position.

"My turn! Fire Release: Fire Phoenix sage fire Technique" A volley of flames were sent to Orochimaru and the sannin was forced to be on guard to dodge all of them. But his eyes widened when nearly half of the flames he dodged disappeared to reveal shurken in them.

He was lucky to have dodged half of them but a good number of shuriken embedded itself onto his arms. "Yield!" The sage yelled.

"Never!" Orochimaru yelled defiantly as he raced through a number of hand seals before slamming his palm onto the ground. Out from underneath it came a giant purple snake, Manda, Naruto smiled, he just signed his own death warrant. "Manda kill him!" Orochimaru commanded but grew shock as the giant snake just stared at his opponent and then bowed to him. 'What!'

"Milord" The snake said, his head still low. This on its own made Orochimaru fear the man that stood before him even more. Manda was known for his extreme pride and for him to bow his head down to anyone would prove his strength. Even Orochimaru had problems when dealing with him.

"Hello Manda, can you help me deal with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked the snake, he was however inwardly laughing at the amount of sweat that was rolling off of Orochimaru's forehead. "Yes Milord"

Without another word Manda threw his head upwards, launching the sannin into the air before he crushed his summoner in a belly flop.

After Manda disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto had to hold his sides at the sigh of the squashed S-rank criminal before him. 'Oh this is too good'

Naruto made his way down onto the small crater of Orochimaru's defeat and looked into his eyes. The sannin said nothing as he stared into the eyes of the sage as the centre tomoe expanded and took the form of a saw blade.

Before succumbing to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto grimaced, there was practically no real information inside Orochimaru's head other than how to be a pedophile and escape the prying eyes of the ANBU and since Naruto already knew the latter and didn't want to know the other, he was given nothing of real importance.

He turned away and began walking only to be stopped by a rustling of gravel and dirt, out from the shadows came his little group and as well as Hikari who tossed a file to Naruto. "I infiltrated the Hokage's office and found nothing we didn't already know but I checked up on the civilian homes and came out with several of them having papers of recruiting assassins to hunt you down, if you look through the papers you'll find the names of the five past assassins that we killed chasing you this month" She reported. Naruto hummed to himself 'So that's where they came from' he mused before flipping through the papers and frowned when he read some of the names 'The Blood Red Huntress?' that named peaked Narutos interest as he had never heard that name, an assassin he has no information of? That was dangerous.

Naruto gave a curt nod before all of them disappeared out of sight.

The very next day

The Hokage sat peacefully on his desk or perhaps none too little, he looked around his room and his gaze dropped onto Homura and Koharu, his former teammates and bane of his existence. Off to his side was Danzo who, since they had been friends for quite a while, could tell he was inwardly seething.

As to why? He know not of why but he knows anything that made Danzo made either involved his ROOT, which he knew was still operational, or the livelihood of Konoha. Both weren't really ideal.

"Explain to me again why you are here?" Sarutobi groaned out and he would have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile flash on Danzo's face at his expense. Koharu huffed before speaking as if her position were even greater than the Hokage "The Uchiha needs to get stronger, he is weak, Hatake's teachings is not enough I suggest we place him under the teaching of an ANBU operative" Sarutobi bristled at that, the ANBU had better things to do than to deal with the arrogant Uchiha. If he sicked Yugao on the Uchiha, he wouldn't even last a day, let alone an hour. No, the idea would probably end in the civilian section asking for Yugao's head for doing what they asked of her. He will not condemn one of his own to deal with a civilian. No, that would be a fate far too cruel from hell.

"No, Koharu, the ANBU have more pressing matters to tend to than to teach the Uchiha" The sandaime said with a tired sigh, slightly irritated that they seemed to be forgetting who was the leader of the village.

The old woman's face scrunched up in anger before she began doing the passive-aggressive, political way of...well bitching.

Danzo however paid no heed to the woman or his former friend as his mind began to work overdrive. His ROOT had seen the fight Naruto and his band of, what he can only assume, mercenaries beat down a massive contingent of Sound and Sand nin yesterday and he was seething on how his ROOT failed to have come anywhere near such a threat to Konoha and the fact that the Jinchuuriki seemed to be far too powerful for him to manipulate so easily. Nevertheless he had sent out a capture team to bring him in, had he known the Jinchuuriki was actually the hooded man known as sage whose eyes were rumoured to rival the Rinnegan, he would have just killed the boy the moment the report landed on his desk and took his eyes out.

To have such power, he would be unrivaled. He had to suppress a chuckle that was escaping his lips as he feigned himself being interested in the conversation. Which was again talking about the arrogant Uchiha, there are few things he would agree with Sarutobi but this was a matter that the two acknowledged in their younger years, the sharingan was a cheaters way of becoming strong. But he smiled briefly as he rubbed his hand absentmindedly on his bandaged arm, but shinobi don't play fair after all.

With Naruto

The blond sage was currently passing off the remaining amount of time he had in Konoha simply walking around catching the sights, he could briefly recall faces of people he once consider friends when he passed by their homes. Sakura, the banshee of a crush he had, though she wasn't that pretty, she was the only one who would even acknowledge his presence making him crave simply for the attention.

Sasuke, the teme who was arrogant and cocky but even through it the two had a rivalry of power and brotherhood as camaraderie was established even before the academy days and their meeting in the circumstances of his family's death. Something that seemed to shatter Naruto as he could understand Sasuke feelings to an extent as he never really grew up with a family but if he were to lose Gaara or Tayuya or anybody in his group, whom have become family to him, he'd be devastated, no, he'd go batshit insane trying to hunt down the person who did it. Naruto smiled inwardly as he saw a bunch of kids playing in front of the Academy ground and the lone swing in front of it where he would spend his days being excommunicated from everyone else.

Feeling a brief bout of nostalgia Naruto sat down on the swing as he used to before looking at the school longingly. 'I wonder how Iruka-sensei is?' Naruto mused, even though Naruto was young at the time he could see it in his teachers eyes, the only eyes that have ever really accepted him. There wasn't anger and disdain in those eyes instead worry and care that only an older brother would hold.

But his thoughts were cut short when he felt something press on his back. He lifted his head slightly to see Hikari leaning against him, her arms around his waist and her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "Bad memories?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"Yea" Naruto answered in an even tone, refusing to seem weak in the eyes of, he considered, his charge. Hikari was young when he met her, one of the first he accepted into this little group. It was a year after he left Konoha, he found her when visiting a village and the two played for awhile but later he father ushered her back home.

Naruto didn't know at the time but when she arrived she was greeted to another boy whom she was supposed to marry. This boy was arrogant, cocky and rude a huge contrast to the company she had moments ago. At that night she stood crying at having to marry a boy she didn't want to marry catching the attention of Naruto who had stopped by to return her a pendant she dropped when she left the area they were playing at.

She told him what happened and Naruto went all out on her parents. That night he learned alot of secrets about her clan, secrets he refused to tell Hikari and even to believe them true but because of those secrets he took Hikari in, even though only being a year older than her, and left the clan house a smoldering mess to quell his anger.

The young red head had always been a little sister to Naruto and after he told her about the fox she remained completely impassive about it, stating that if the kyuubi was sealed in Naruto that would mean Naruto was the jailor and not the jailed. The blond smiled at that memory.

Hikari noticing it raised her eyebrows but didn't press. "You know we could burn Konoha down to the ground" Hikari suggested, but there was no humor in her voice, Naruto sighed at that point, nearly everybody in their group wanted Konoha a piece of ash, all of which connected to Naruto. They would often say that his feelings were their feelings and what they did to him was what they did to all of them and all agreed to burn the village. But the blond sage could no such thing, 'Too many innocent' Naruto thought.

"That's not gonna happen" Naruto said as he listened intently to the sounds of wolves howling into the night and crickets chirping. Hikari nodded her head against his back but kept close to him, she would gladly admit it, alongside the other females, that Naruto was literally a personal heater for all of them. The amount of body warmth he produced was staggering and it helped during the chilly seasons. Plus the fact that he honestly didn't mind being hugged by anyone of them made things far more easier.

"Come on it's getting late we should get home" Naruto said as he raised himself of the swing but had to suppress a chuckled when Hikari simply clung to him tighter, forcing him to give her a piggyback.

He was about to say something when he felt a tingling feeling going down on him, it was the same tingling feeling when he was attacked by a-'A Genjutsu' He thought with wide eyes before turning and gently sliding a ,genjutsu-induced, sleeping Hikari off his back and pulled out the a kunai as he scanned the tree area, his ocular abilities rendered useless for the moment.

Genjutsu was an art Naruto thoroughly hated. Not just because it was impossible for him to set up, without his eyes of course, but when one was casted on him he could barely see using his eyes.

Simply because genjutsu was the art of placing a person in an illusion by practically putting him in a veil of chakra that would affect the area around him. Normally it would mean nothing because of the Kyuubi and his eyes but a particularly strong genjutsu, which was one that was usually put on him, would take a while to break out of but he wouldn't still be affected because his eyes are capable of bypassing a genjutsu entirely but the only problem is the chakra veil surrounding which practical blinds him from seeing any other chakra source outside said veil, making his ocular abilities impossible since he was incapable of seeing the flow of chakra in his opponent to control it.

Chakra is like a raging fire, it cannot be tamed and when it is, it is very unpredictable and difficult. Because of this Naruto needed to see the chakra in order to perfectly control it to either stop the flow completely, which uses an awful lot of concentration mind you, or simply use the chakra against his opponent. But thanks to the chakra veil Naruto has to resort to using his regular eyes, a pair of cerulean eyes he hadn't used in a long time, again.

So without further hesitation Naruto deactivated his doujutsu eyes and continued to scan. But he was literally pissed when he felt another genjutsu being placed on him 'Seriously!' He seethed as he thought of the thrashing he was about to bestow on his enemy.

Out of the trees four, men dressed strangely, wearing plain white masks appeared and ripped out their ninjatos off their backs. "So you escaped the genjutsu eh? Rather quickly I would say" One of the ninjas said. Naruto knew these people, ROOT operatives, victims under the command of Danzo, so he was hesitant in fighting them but knew their minds were too far gone to be saved.

Without further ado Naruto jumped forward and kunai clashed against ninjato as the two dueled only to have it interrupted when another raced forward to grab him. Reacting quickly Naruto dropped to the ground and raced through hand signs before calling out one of the many, non-ocular techniques he had. "Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu" the dragon made of pure air sailed and impacted into the ROOT ninja's body before Naruto unleashed his full speed and rocketed away from his opponent in a sonic boom.

Caught surprised by the move, the ROOT operative had to fight down the urge to cup his bleeding ears from the sound that accompanied their adversary's impressive speed. Before anyone noticed, a faint afterimage of pure blond passed by the group before it disappeared alongside two of their allies. "Wh-what the?" He couldn't finish his sentence as the one who had been hit with the wind dragon disappeared as well.

The ROOT operative made a single step back out of fear before an image shimmered into existence before him, white soulless eyes staring into him with the centre tomoe taking the shape of three interconnected scythes spinning furiously at him. "Penance Stare" Was the last thing he heard before out from the eyes, only one word could explain it, hell appeared.

Bright glowing flames burst from his eyes and burned into his own. Images of people burning and suffering, a world of fire and demons plaguing his thoughts. He was forever trapped in this world as he dropped dead on the ground.

His eyes burnt into stone.

Naruto cupped his eyes in his hands, that technique exhausted him mentally as he needed to think up of the world he wanted to forever entrap the man ,who ruined a peaceful moment, in. So he used what he would describe as hell and simply just left him there for the rest of his life.

The blond turned around and picked up his, charge and walked away, not caring about the ROOT body that was strewn on the ground or his comrades that were laid out in the area, in various compromising positions and areas. He was pretty sure he dropped one of them in the womens changing room at the hot springs. That one was probably gonna have a fun time.

Sigh "And here I thought Konoha would get better" He muttered before he disappeared with a sonic boom and reappeared in front of a hotel.

He entered it and gave a nod to the receptionist who nodded back before discreetly doing hand seals underneath the desk, activating privacy seals. Naruto would very proudly admit of his spy network and loyal soldiers under his commands, however it was harder to get some into Konoha considering some of the peoples, 'grudge' against him but he was capable of sneaking in some of his more well trained soldiers who later took up jobs and became part of the civilian population.

The hotel housing one of his many operatives stationed in Konoha.

After the hotel was perfectly secured Naruto entered a single room at the top of the hotel which held the entire group, minus him and Hikari of course.

"What happened?" Temari asked in worry as she gently lifted Hikari off Naruto's back. "Some of Danzo's ROOT attacked us just now" Naruto grunted out as he pulled began nursing a rather sizeable cut on his arms. One of the ROOT operatives got a lucky hit when he was dragging them away.

"Let me see that" Yang said softly as she performed a medical jutsu on Naruto's arm, it wouldn't really matter because of Kyuubi but the fox would sometimes leave wounds as they are reasoning that it was 'experince for pain tolerance' which actually did make sense. Ever since Kurama stopped healing some of the nastier wounds Naruto learned to grow a pain tolerance and could probably survive at least a half hour of interrogation against Ibiki Morino, and that's saying something.

"Its not that bad really" Naruto tried to reassure her when he saw the worried look on her face "Not that bad, they were inches from hitting an artery!" She retorted heatedly as green chakra began forming on her palms. The blond resigned himself to his fate as he awaited for the jutsu to finish.

"You know we should probably deal with Danzo and his ROOT" Gaara suggested "If anything it'll make things easier for us in the future with our plans of stopping the Akatsuki" Temari added.

Naruto just sighed, in truth he had planned with dealing with ROOT but not so soon, he had planned in using Danzo to find Tobi, the alleged Madara, as his wife, Kami told him. Oh yes, every once and awhile Kami would come down and talk to Naruto, though she'd wear the skimpiest of outfits to tease Naruto and talk about...stuff with him. But Naruto had plenty of other ways to find out about Tobi, but he couldn't ask his wife about it, her reasoning being "If you are to be a god, you need to act like one and do things on your own"

The blond nodded his head in understanding, his idea to use Danzo was now useless as Danzo now will probably know he is the alleged 'Sage' the ninja god. The traitorous man would probably be able to piece everything together somehow. There were just too many variables to leave the man alive. Nodding his head Naruto turned to Gaara and Kankuro "You guys get prepared, most likely we'd be in for a fight for our lives, it won't be like the sand and sound, these guys are trained to deal with guys like us" Nodding their head, the two brothers left to prepare while Naruto turned to the females.

They all exchanged knowing looks before looking at Naruto, fire burning in their eyes, to his credit he didn't flinch "We're going with you" The girls stated in one, except Hikari who was still asleep.

"No" His voice boomed, making sure they understood the gravity of the situation "You girls may have proven competent against the sand and sound troops but they were mere cannon fodder, these are trained assassins that put even the Hokages STEM in shame, you are inexperienced and ill prepared" Naruto looked at Tayuya "You may be skilled in genjutsu but in you physical area you are merely genin material, making you useless for the close quarters fighting" The redhead visibly cringed when Naruto blue eyes that once held warmth were not ice-cold, soulless.

Naruto turned to Temari "You are no different while your abilities with wind jutsu are among commendable levels you are useless without your fan and again in close quarter fighting" The blond lowered her head not wanting to meet his gaze, Naruto looked to Yang "You are the only one of them who I can safely say that can last at least take on two ROOT members alone" This got Yang smiling "But you are limited to your blades, all of your techniques are close quarters making the polar opposite of the other two, which if you were balanced would be alright but you're not and I doubt ROOT would be 'honorable' and fight with only blades" Yang gained a downcast expression and when his gaze landed on Hikari, his eyes soften "I don't need to explain Hikari, she's not physically strong and only knows a few jutsu, most of those few being medical jutsus, she is not capable of defending herself, let alone attacking a ROOT ninja" After stating each of their faults Naruto started casting his gaze to each one, softening as he continued down. "Each of you are strong in your own right but not strong enough"

With that Naruto left through the door, also going to get prepared, leaving the women to think his words through.

In a secluded location (Several hours after the talk)

Naruto sat atop a tree trunk and stared at the underground base that laid ahead. He had changed his clothes drastically.

No longer did he wear the flak jacket but instead he word a chest plate, complete steel and able to withstand even the strongest blade, under that he wore a black shirt with streaks of red on the sleeves. He wore metal greaves and arm bracers alongside metal boots and shin guards.

He now wore a mask, this mask was white and his eye holes, instead of being circular, was instead rectangular with red streaks going down the eye holes as if it was crying bloody tears. The eye holes held nothing but darkness in them, pitch black except for the furiously spinning eyes of Narutos doujutsu.

By his side was Gaara, dressed in a similar armor chest plate but lacked the rest, he wore red steel toed sandals with red pants and shirt. His gourd was still the same except now there were several longer than average kunai strapped around the centre of it.

Kankuro was also no longer wearing his catsuit. Instead he wore a white flak jacket with the kanji for 'Puppet master' on his back and a pair of dark brown pants and shirt. On his head he wore a headband but instead of the symbol for Suna it had the Kanji of 'Death'. On his back was his trust puppet while around his waist were smaller puppets, dolls to be exact. These were his trump card.

Behind them were a row of ninjas. Each dressed the same, all of them wearing white flak jackets with a pair of dark black pants and shirts with black sandals and the headband on their foreheads with the Kanji for 'Light'. These were Naruto's troops, the carriers of his will, of a gods will. 'To ensure peace in the land of chaos' that is their goal, that is Narutos goal, that is the goal of the Village hidden in the Light. Without further ado, he and his team of sleepers, jumped off and prepared for a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Danzo stared impassively in front of him. What was he staring at you may ask? Nothing. He was just looking forward, into the darkness of his tunnel as he heard the sounds of fighting and cries of pain emanate from the darkness within. By his side was Torune and Fu his two most loyal ROOT operatives. He spared a glance to the others in the room. Lower tier operatives, cannon fodder. But they were useful nonetheless as he continued to wait.

The cries and sounds of metal and death continuing till they all stopped, leaving only an eerie silence that did not faze nor touch Danzo and his operatives. To them, this psychological game was some daily occurrence.

"Light Style: Heavenly Bind!" Out from the darkness, ropes made out of pure, white light reached out and latched onto the first row of ROOT operatives, keeping them held in place unable to move or use jutsu before all of them lost their heads. But still Danzo didn't flinch and neither did his operatives. Passing a look to Torune the ninja nodded and began forming a ball in between his hands made entirely out of his insects before something amazing occurred, the insects stopped and began to die out one by one before the ball was gone. Surprised he turned to look at his Lord to see he was none too pleased. But he couldn't reprimand his subordinate though because from the ceiling dropped two ninjas, both dressed like a regular shinobi but instead they carried white flak jackets.

Each of them pulled out two trench knives and began their assault.

Danzo watched them with calculating eyes and already he was ninja had made short work of his operatives using only their trench knives. Dodging and weaving around their enemies like water before attacking with quick and deadly accurate strikes that left his men either crippled or dead.

Making a discreet move of his hand, a group of ROOT appeared by his side, more well-equipped and better trained than the rest, they jumped forward and met the two shinobi in a clash of metal only to drawn back by a puppet dropping from the side.

Angered by the addition of another enemy, Danzo followed the chakra strings till he reached a separate tunnel in his underground base and had to hide a grimace when another group of these light shinobi appeared alongside a puppet user.

Raising his hands, a separate group of his cannon fodder raced forward and met the shinobi head on with only their tanto and kunai.

"Where's Tsukikage-sama!" One of the shinobi asked as he dodged a downward strike from one of the ROOT members. "I don't know! He and Gaara should have been here an hour ago" Kankuro yelled out as he directed his puppet in combat while also trying to avoid being skewered by kunai.

"Just keep them busy!" He ordered as he cut the strings on his left hand and pulled out a kunai. Using his right hand to direct the puppet's head and the left to defend himself from the attacking shinobi, Kankuro found himself being pushed to his limits and he couldn't risk using his trump cards as they were too many allies around. 'Come on! hurry up guys!' Kankuro begged as he and his platoon were pushed back a little more.

"Earth Style: Earth Whirlpool" The group of ROOT shinobi were cut down considerably when a whirlpool was created in the middle of their ranks, where they were sunked into the ground and left to die under ground.

"Kankuro it would seemed you are in need of assistance?" Gaara drawled as he appeared next to his brother in a sand wave. Kankuro for the most part just sighed in well-founded relief and even a few of the shinobi in his command backed off a little, letting the others have a go at the enemy. While that was going on, Naruto and his own little group of ninjas were spearheading an assault on Danzo.

Fu seeing the threat pulled out a tanto and motioned for Torune to guard their superior to which he got a nod. The large Yamanaka hopped down and immediately clashed swords with one of the light shinobi before he ducked underneath a strike from Naruto.

Seeing an opportunity, Fu lunged to the side, catching both the shinobi and Naruto off guard, before he buried his tanto into the gut of a ninja off to the side. Killing one of the enemy Fu pulled out a trio of shuriken and tossed them to another who deftly blocked them before getting blindsided by a shuriken that pierced the right side of his head.

When Naruto saw two of his own shinobi fall, he immediately grew pissed. Pulling out his katana, Naruto activated his doujutsu and signaled for the remaining shinobi by his side to distract the Yamanaka. Nodding to his Kage, the shinobi dashed forward and met with Fu in a display of sparks.

The blond haired kage began to concentrate as the centre tomoe of his eyes turned into the shape of shuriken with the centre being red. His field of vision turned and changed till he could only see the chakra network of Fu. From there he watched, the chakra was smooth and not chaotic showing that Fu held great chakra control and that he had at least high chuunin reserves.

Smirking the blond began to draw the chakra back into its well using considerable effort. On the outside, Fu could feel something strange happening to his body, the usual strength and power he had come to associate with using chakra was momentarily disrupted and all but disappeared.

He could feel his movements become sluggish and took a lot more effort to move. It became harder and harder to block and attack until something happened that made him, for once in his life, grow scared.

His hands started to turn grey before growing cold and turned to ash right before his eyes and continued its way up and past his shoulders. "AHHH!" The Yamanaka screamed out as he began to crumble into the ground.

Naruto grew pleased when he heard the screams before he cut his concentration and raced forward to meet Danzo. Not wanting an outright confrontation Naruto raised his hands, palm facing forward, and muttered "Heavenly Push" before a shockwave erupted from his hands and slammed into the sitting Danzo and his unlucky bodyguard.

Torune didn't have a chance to survive as he's bones began to crack from the pressure and his organs were turned into mush as they churned and slammed against the inners of his body. The aburame was dead before the attack even hit.

But Danzo was a whole other story.

The Tsukikage gritted his teeth when the old war hawk stood back up and looked at Naruto impassively. ' What does it take to kill this guy!' Naruto ranted before he had to dodge a fireball. Then a hail of kunai before blocking a strike from a tanto.

"Jeez for an old guy you move pretty fast!" Naruto yelled out before a windblade was sent in a collision course to his gut. Acting quickly Naruto jumped back and formed a cross sign before five shadow clones appeared. "You know what to do!" He stated before two of the clones nodded and dashed forward while the other three began to rush through hand signs.

Danzo not knowing what his enemy was doing dodged a strike from the clone before blocking a strike from the other. Using honed experience Danzo flicked his wrist shooting a kunai to strike the clone he dodged before raising the same hand grab onto the other clones shoulder and toss him into the ground where he poofed away.

But grew wide eyed when he heard a combine shout of "Wind Style: Raging Tempest" A gust of violent wind shot forward and impacted Danzo, the furious winds cutting deep into him making him cough up blood and cry out in pain before he dropped to his knees.

Naruto watched as his target drop to his knees and met the old man with a steely gaze. "You brought this on yourself you know" Naruto informed him but was met with a chuckle from the broken man before he spoke "Why of course we did!" Naruto was put on edge when Danzo's voice switched to a raspy deep monotone.

Till Danzo's body began to convulse and shift, bones breaking and realigning before it reshaped itself into another ROOT shinobi utterly shocking Naruto. "Have fun with our present!" He yelled out happily before he ripped his shirt open revealing the suicide seal on his chest. "SHIT RUN!"

XXXXXX

"I wonder how the raid is going on" Hikari wondered out loud as she had awoken from her slumbering where the other girls explained what was happening. The redhead sighed, seeing how she was of no help and rested on the bed looking at the girls who were frantically trying to put their mind elsewhere from the raid.

"Knowing Naruto, they'd be fine" Temari said, though she seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. Danzo was an enigma, his ROOT were skilled and not much is known about Danzo's capabilities except about his sharingan eye. So naturally the girls were afraid that something bad might happen. "But I'm sure everythings gonna be alright" Yang said, fiddling with her shirt before she heard the sounds of fighting outside.

"What the Hell is Going On!" Tayuya yelled as she made her way to the door only to be cut short when the door was pulled open to reveal a yellow-haired teen, about fifteen or so, wearing the standard Hikarikagure chuunin flak jacket with black shinobi pants and shirt with arm bracers and shin guards. His Hikari hitai-ate was tied around his neck as he began to close the door frantically.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari said, surprised to see him burst into their room. "Danzo and his ROOT are here, most likely they want to capture Hikari-sama alongside everyone else!" Daisuke said urgently as he began to rush through hand signs and an earth wall appeared behind the door.

"ROOT?! What are they doing here?" Yang asked as she grabbed her Dragon Blade and held it at the ready but had to hold herself back when Daisuke grabbed the blade out of her hands and wagged his fingers in a 'no-no' fashion. "Tsukikage-sama ordered me to watch over all of you and that's what I'm gonna do!" He proclaimed as he slammed his palm onto the walls before a seal began to glow and from the centre of the floor and escape tunnel formed. "All of you in there now!" He said, his voice stern but pleading.

Yang grumbled something about 'Dumb males' and 'Sexist views' before dropping down the tunnel alongside and equally pissed Temari and Tayuya. But Hikari hesitated a moment when she reached the tunnel, "What about you?" She asked worriedly. But Daisuke gave a dismissive wave "Don't worry I was trained by Tsukikage-sama himself! I'll be fine" Daisuke reassured the girl but she still didn't feel all that good at leaving him behind but reluctantly did.

When the girls were gone he sealed the hole up before sighing. "And here I thought I'd have a nice break today" He muttered before pulling out two trench knives and dropping into a stance, not a moment later the wall of earth which guarded the door exploded and a swarm of ROOT shinobi entered the room.

Daisuke frowned before pumping chakra to his blades and began to weave through the ninjas. It was difficult to say the least, there were too many of them and Daisuke was trained for mid to long-range combat not the up close and personal deal.

Blocking a tanto strike, the silver-haired chuunin stabbed the ROOT shinobi several times using his unused hand and pushed the long dead corpse away before doubling back when he felt a slash on his back. 'Ah that stings!'

Turning around he blocked another swing before pushing the shinobi back and slammed his bronzed knuckled hands into the gut of another ROOT shinobi before stabbing another one in the neck.

But he couldn't rest though as three ROOT shinobi attacked him as one. Acting quickly, the chuunin, parried one attack and blocked the other but it left him open as the last remaining enemy sliced right through his shoulder.

Daisuke hissed in pain before head butted the enemy and doubled back. "Crap, Tsukikage-sama" He muttered before another Light shinobi entered the room and attacked them, with a cry off "Lightning Release: Cosmic Shock" The three emotionless pawns were electrocuted before they could even turn.

"Kaguma!" Daisuke chirped happily "Why do I feel so wosy and aren't you suppose to be with Tsukikage-sama?" The injured chuunin asked as Kaguma, a light jounin inspected the wound "It was a trap, the Tsukikage is fine but Kankuro-sama had been gravely injured alongside Team Hardshell and my team suffered three casualties." The jounin informed Daisuke.

"(Sigh) This was a long night" He muttered. Daisuke immediately gripped onto Kaguma when he felt a sting when the jounin began to work on his wound. "Damn! That stings!" Daisuke gritted his teeth as Kaguma began to work a little more slowly. "Don't worry kid, we're getting out of here, the Tsukikage has recalled the forces, Blacknight contingency is under effect" Kaguma informed.

Daisuke nodded his head through the pain "I'm gonna level with ya kid, there's a poison in your wound that's stopping your cells from regenerating" The chuunin gripped the hole on his shoulder a little bit before he gasped out "So much pain, what the hell!" His voice sounded like a mixture of a sneeze and a wheeze.

It wasn't long till Daisuke felt his eyelids grow heavy before his arms dropped limply by his side. Kaguma checked his pulse and found that there was none. Sighing the older ninja closed Daisuke's eyes and muttered a prayer before standing up.

"Today has been a long day"


	5. Chapter 5

Danzo remarked the village with with a look of growing regret. Regret for what? For not being strong enough to take the position of Hokage, for failing in his endeavours to make the village the strongest and mightiest. But as he stared at the village, a part of him was drawn back to simpler times, times when he and Hiruzen would play around and jump for joy as they thumbed their headbands.

He and Hiruzen messing with their teammates and cackling madly when they pranked Koharu or Kagami. Those were better days. Days where the horrors of shinobi were not introduced to them, days where their innocence shined brightly.

Part of him almost felt like ripping out the eye that laid dormant in his bandaged socket as a way to apologise to Kagami for what he did to his son. Shisui was ever more talented and devoted to the village as Kagami and he had destroyed his old friends legacy and betrayed him.

He sighed, he couldn't be thinking like this. The good of Konoha outweighs all others. He smiled a ghost of a smile when he remembered the meeting that took place moments ago.

A miracle had happened, both the Civilian and Shinobi council were both agreeing with each other. They were both outraged about the attack form the new village, The Hidden Light. An attack that Danzo had staged pointing all the evidence to the hotel by the far reaches of Konoha that housed the majority of their forces in their safe haven.

Many civilians were demanding war but the shinobi were more calculating and less eager to fight but they would eventually have to bend down to the will of the Hokage who, as weak as he is, would bend down to the will of Koharu, Homura and the civilian council.

He began spinning the cane in his hand as he walked away 'I love it when a plan comes together'

XXXXXXX

Jounin commander Arashi Kazami was currently very busy. Ever since the mishap in leaf and the Village being discovered sooner than expected he had been swamped. ANBU squads were sent out to patrol the borders alongside Jounin.

The brown haired, middle-aged man sent a hand through his hair. The Kage of the village would be arriving soon and he'd have to make sure he went through as little trouble as possible. He sighed to himself as he looked out to the marvelous village which was the hidden Light.

It was built right on top of the old Uzushiogakure in the Land Of Whirlpool but their Tsukikage had gotten the old daimyo of the land to rename it into The Land of Light and built a ninja village in accordance to the name. Everything had been rebuilt. The houses, the shops and the many magnificent structures which served as the villages defence. They weren't going to make the same mistake as the old inhabitants. Those specific buildings had seals that would spew fire and wind jutsus at any foreign chakra signature not verified by a chuunin or jounin guard.

The pristine lake which ran across it wasn't all so innocent as well. In the lake were several seals which would release a magnitude of water jutsus at any enemies that were capable of entering the village.

Arashi sighed before he turned to the ANBU captain that was in his office. With a nod, the ANBU stiffened before reporting "Sir a letter from Konohagakure has been sent to us, it seems the village is getting aggressive towards the incident in their village. They may go to war with us in the worst case scenario, best case scenario a few skirmishes between our villages but no direct confrontation"

Arashi nodded slowly, having already thought of that but accepted it nonetheless. The brown haired boy sighed, whatever that happened in Konoha, had to have been big if the Tsukikage and alongside the spies in the hotel were engaged in combat. A part of him knew it had something to do with ROOT, the organisation that his village leader had been so eager to learn more about.

"Right Get the ANBU commander in here, he needs to be informed of this as well." Nodding the ANBU swiftly left right when a chuunin burst through the door. "Arashi-san! Tsukikage-sama has returned with what's left of The DEN operatives we sent to Konoha!" Arashi didn't waste any time and quickly Shunshin out of the office.

XXXXXX

"Damn it, I was so stupid!" Naruto berated himself as he continued to lead the men by his side. "No you're not Naruto, you had no way of knowing it was a trap and you couldn't have stopped it any more than we could." Hikari tried to console Naruto as Gaara and Temari were watching after a charred Kankuro and Yang alongside Tayuya were doing what they can for the rest of the shinobi with what little medical knowledge they had.

"She's right Tsukikage-sama, we were all tricked and blindsided by that man, it was unfortunate yes but remember we live the life of Shinobi which mean death is a part of our life" Kaguma informed his kage while walking in step beside him.

Kaguma was a man of average build and had black hair that was styled to slick back into spikes. He wore the standard Hikarikagure uniform with his sleeves rolled up to reveal his DEN tattoo showing everyone that he was a member of Hikarikagure special forces division of the ANBU, Defence and Espionage Network, their training specifically encircles around Infiltration and Spying alongside low level assassination. Though they were far from weak, since their job forces them to be behind enemy lines, they were extensively trained and taught to resist the harshest of tortures to the point where they'd reach insanity before they would ever spill any information of Hikarikagure.

"I know but still I can't help but feel it was my fault" Naruto stated with slumped shoulders and a sigh. Kaguma nodded solemnly, the job of a leader was always a hard one, in the end you'd blame yourself more than anything else.

Naruto didn't know how to feel though, he had practically trained most of them. The young men and women under his command could all say that they were given some training under their Kage. Even then Naruto had extensively trained the ninjas in the Konoha contingent especially Daisuke. One of Naruto's more prominent students, though people would find it odd that grown men and women who were ninjas be trained and accepted a child as their superior.

Simply speaking, Naruto saved them all. Most if not all were missing-nins or orphans and would-be soldiers and samurais from burnt and pillaged villages. Naruto had brought them all in, civilians and shinobi alike, and gave them a home and I place to stay. Trained them to defend their new home and was overall a shining beacon for all of them.

They would gladly be led by the blonde boy after everything he did for them.

"Tsukikage-sama!" Naruto was knocked out of his musing when he looked up to see Arashi, the Jounin commander calling out to him.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked as he stared into the eyes of his appointed commander. "Not good, Konoha has become aggressive, worst case:War, if not then at least some skirmishes and bad thoughts about each other when we go to sleep" The brown-haired man stated and watched as his leaders calculating eyes began staring up into the sun. Showing all there his powerful doujutsu eyes.

Arashi noticed how the middle tomoe expanded and took the shape of three intersected scythes. He immediately noticed how the seals glowed for a moment before they settled into an eerie blue, indicating that they were set on stand by.

Arashi's mouth was set into a thin line before he looked back at his Kage. "We can't risk war, though I may be powerful, I cannot fight an army myself, and our forces and village is still relatively new. Our ninjas may be exceptional strong and borderline prodigies but they still have yet to gain proper experience."

Nodding the Jounin commander knew his job already and went out to try and negotiate peace with Konoha. The blonde sighed before he wiped his face "Well...shit" He walked up to the gates before addressing the chuunin guard "Get genin team 7, they're heading to the chuunin exams"

XXXXXX

Off in the distance, Jounin Kakashi Hatake was staring at the hotel with some level of seriousness but really he was itching to jump back into his book. But had to restrain himself in the presence of Kurenai, lest he wanted to be trapped in a genjutsu for the rest of his life.

"So this is the place where the Light shinobi were hiding at?" Asuma asks as he examined the area, everything was completely scrubbed clean except for the battle that took place. No tracks, no identification, no clothes, everything was gone. "These guys are pretty good at covering their tracks" Asuma stated as he eyed the room with a scrutinizing gaze.

Kurenai nodded, looking at the place with a frown "How did they even get into Konoha anyways shouldn't that be impossible?"

"Should be, but it seems not" Kakashi drawled but the two other jounins could see, just how stiff and alert he was. It was subtle but they had known him for years. He was taking everything with a scrutinizing gaze and making sure not an inch was left uncheck by his eyes.

"I hear the civilian council are fighting for war" Asuma stated and he was met by the grim expressions of his companions. "War" The white-haired copy nin said nostalgically.

"Fools, the lot of them" Kurenai muttered as she went up the stairs to find anymore clues. Both males sighed before they returned to searching for clues and what not.

XXXXXX

"This is an outrage Hokage-sama! For them to attack us, one of the strongest hidden villages!" This was what HIruzen Sarutobi had to sit through as he rubbed his face wearing an almost pained filled expression. A part of him felt like throwing a kunai into the hags face but refrained against.

"Enough!" The Hokage bellowed. "Any and All matters of shinobi are to dealt with by me, the Hokage or have any of you forgotten that?" The Third let out some of his impressive KI into the room, silencing the civilians and stiffening the shinobi.

"But Hokage-sama what they did is a great offence to the village!"Tsume cried out and several of the clan heads nodded, but a few, mainly the Nara and Hyuuga, remained silent.

The old man sitting behind the desk, gave a long hard stare at Tsume who was squirming under his gaze. In one fell swoop, the Hokage slammed his palm onto the desk and said out, his voice eerie calm "And what?! Are you so eager to go to war? Have you forgotten the blood, the screams, the howls of war that you want it so eagerly!" Many people flinched at his tone while the advisors remained impassive.

"This meeting was put forth to deal with our security breach but instead there are people preaching to me about the offence it is to attack our village and send spies into our midst?" His voice rose by just pitch, one could hardly hear it but it was there and it was meant as a warning "We are ninjas, this is our life and work, this is a ninja village, THIS is to be expected! But THIS, what is going on here is not meant to be in any village of our stature" Many people flinched at his statement, but the Hokage didn't stop, no it was far from over.

"All of you are but spoiled ninjas and civilians in a time of peace! A time where your minds have forgotten what it was like for us during the Third great war! And you are all willingly walking back into it! This new village may be small, but they would surely have allies, and their allies would have allies. And we would later be plunged back into the bloodbath that is WAR"

The Hokage stood up from his chair and leveled everybody a stare for the ages "This meeting is adjourned" His voice was grave and disappointed, dramatical but it got the job done. The Hokage left the council chambers with his advisors by his side.

"Hiruzen, Hikarigakure has sent us a message saying that they would send their own genin team to the chuunin exams" Homura reported as he stood by his old teammate.

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded and grew a thoughtful look "Allow them entry, and ask if their Kage would like to join us, I don't trust them but right now their extended us an arm for peace, I have no need not to accept"

**Short chapter yes but next one will be longer, next one a genin teams heading o the chuunin exams and some little confrontations here and there, let's see what happens, heheheheh! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Haruno was currently walking down the road with a far off look in her eyes. "I was so useless during the mission, I couldn't do anything" She muttered as she began to speed up in her walk. "That's it I'm going to train harder and I won't need to stand back anymore!" She said with conviction before she heard a commotion happen not far from where she was.

Curious she made her way there and spotted the Hokage's grandson yelling at a boy roughly a year or two older than her wearing a Hitai-ate with the kanji for light. He had black spiky hair with blue tips. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a red vest that had white wind like motifs. He had black shinobi pants and open toed sandals. On his back was a huge butcher knife that Sakura honestly didn't know how he could carry it.

By his side was a girl whose beauty made Sakura blush. She was gorgeous. She had white spiky hair that dropped to the small of her back and a heart-shaped face. She had a slim figure with a very well endowed body. She was wearing a grey zipped up jacket with a mesh undershirt. She had two black fingerless gloves and was wearing a black skirt that dropped down to her thighs. She had knee length open toed sandals and had exotic green eyes.

"Hey you, why don't watch where you're going!" Konohamaru yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger at the boy. The Light genin just stared at Konohamaru blankly before he drawled out "Aren't you the one who knocked into me?" His tone of his voice wasn't necessarily condescending but highly annoying like her sensei Kakashi. Konohamaru grew a tick mark on his forehead. "Don't you know who I am! I'm the Hokage's grandson!"

The leaf boy smirked victoriously as he stared at the boy down, expecting him to gravel down on his feet and begging for an apology. "...So?" Konohamaru face-faulted and he stared at the guy with wide eyes. "SO?! Apologise to me right now!"

The girl by his side giggled into her hand and the sound was so melodious that Sakura felt herself soothed by it. "Kid just because you're the Hokage's grandson doesn't mean we have to show you respect, that's earned never given" She spoke. Her voice was soft and calming that whatever retort Konohamaru had was completely tossed out the window.

His nodded his head dumbly. "Oh great Setsuna...you got yourself another fanboy" The boy said in a lazy, aloof manner. Setsuna smiled and flicked Konohamaru's nose, "Oh stop it Nobu-kun plus I don't mind, he's cute" The said boy blushed before walking away with a glazed over expression.

Sakura, didn't really know what to make of it all but knew one thing "Wait, I don't who you are but you guys are obviously foreign ninja, so I can't just let you walk around the village without a proper reason" Sakura said with a frown as she hesitantly stiffened when the boy Nobu, gave her a pointed stare.

But before he could reply there was a shout on the other end of the area. When they turned they saw another boy run up to them. He was dressed differently from the other two. He had on him a blue form-fitting shirt with a black jacket. On the back of his jacket was a wolf's head and he had on blue pants that dropped down to sandal covered feet. The boy had spiky brown hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Ken-kun!" Setsuna chirped when she saw the boy. "Where the hell were you guys! I spent an hour lost all over the place because you guys decided to have a date!" Screamed Ken as he flailed his hands into the air, exasperated. Setsuna blush when she heard date and Nobu raised an eyebrow. "We are not on a date" He stated.

Ken didn't seem to buy it but nonetheless nodded, not really caring. "Who's flat chest?" Ken asked as he pointed to Sakura, not even caring if she heard or not. The said girl grew a tick mark and she felt like whipping out her kunai at him. "Some girl asking us why were here" Setsuna answered.

"Oh" Ken nodded his head and looked at the girl with a scrutinizing gaze. Sakura shied away from the gaze, feeling uncomfortable by it.

'Overly dressed up, there's hair conditioner all over her hair, her chakra stores are minimal, far more smaller than an average ninja. Doesn't train, too focused on looks, she could be an infiltration agent at best but with her looks she'd still suck at that' was ken's assessment of her abilities. "We're here for the chuunin exams" Was ken's clarification of what exactly their team were doing there.

"We're members of the Hidden Light village" Was what Ken said before he alongside his teammates walked off, not paying the girl a passing glance as they did what was asked of them.

Sakura stared at their backs for a moment before shrugging and walking off. Little did she know that Sasuke Uchiha had watched the entire thing with the eyes of a hawk and his gaze was immediately dead centered on the one called Ken. He may not be a sensory ninja but he could tell with just one glance that he was strong.

It was how he carried himself, back straight, face set forward and arms at the ready. It wasn't overconfidence that drifted off his aura, it was complete confidence in his abilities, the aura of a person who knows his limits, wherever they may be.

"Ken of the Hidden Light...I will fight you and I will beat you" Was what he muttered before vanishing.

XXXXXXX

It wasn't long till the group made it to the ninja academy where the test was being held. The trip of Light genin stared up at the building with something close to apprehension. "You guys understand that we are not suppose to make a scene right? Relations with the villages aren't exactly at an all time high, especially with the Hidden Light" Nobu said, his aloof expression gone, replaced with a seriousness that was a far cry to the personality he used earlier.

Setsuna nodded while Ken snorted "Tsukikage-sama himself is our sensei, if anybody is gonna make a scene it would be us" That being said, Ken jumped forward with a cry and raced his way into the first phase of the chuunin exam.

"Why is he our teammate?" Cried Nobu exasperatedly. Setsuna giggled and gave Nobu a kiss on the cheek. "You say that now but I know he's your best friend Nobu" Setsuna said and giggled when she saw Nobu blush and the side of his cheek that was kissed was twitching.

When Setsuna walked off, she made sure to have an extra strut in her step just for Nobu who was staring at her hips. "What did Tsukikage-sama said about girls?" He muttered to himself softly "Oh yeah, don't knock it till you try it" Nobu blinked to himself a couple of times before darting forward and stepping into line by Setsuna's side, making sure to stay extra close.

As they walked, they failed to noticed the eyes of copy-cat Kakashi and Asuma staring at them. Not particularly boring holes in them but enough so that they could take in every detail. "They seem like normal kids, in fact that Setsuna chick could be your cousin or something" Asuma replied, he gave a glance at his friend to see him staring a minute longer at the direction the Light genin walked to before nodding his head.

"They don't seem that special, besides the mid-chuunin reserves and the obvious relationship between that Nobu and Setsuna, they seem like ordinary genin." Kakashi assessed before the two shinobi disappeared to report to their kage.

XXXXXX

"Oh so much paperwork" The blonde muttered as he stared at the large stacks of paperwork. Usually he wouldn't have that many things to sign considering all civilian matters were sent to the civilian council heads and all shinobi mattered go straight to the shinobi heads and all clan matters go to the clan heads. It was a really organise way to split the paperwork among each other but lately the young kage had placed several actions and contingencies into effect and everything was now push towards him.

The thirteen-year old pried his eyes away from the never ending stack towards his Jounin commander who was standing at the side, idle and at the ready. "I can tell you're enjoying this" Naruto muttered dryly and he saw a wobble of the man's shoulders for the briefest of moments before he returned to his stony facade.

"You're lucky you're the Jounin commander" With that said Naruto went to work singing all of them individually. He would have made several clones to do it but the problem was that most of the clones would be unable to copy his signature because unlike the regular clones, his own clones are made with different personalities from the original, ergo, they do things differently from Naruto. So his own personal workforce was currently rendered useless against the paperwork.

But before he even reached halfway through the page he immediately heard scuffling on the other side of the door to his office. When he looked up he was surprise to see a Gaara there. Already knowing what he wanted the blonde immediately spoke "You may leave to Suna if you so wish Gaara, I will not stop you" The redhead nodded but not before saying a quiet "Thank you Naruto" Before leaving the office.

The Tsukikage sighed before turning to Arashi "We may have an alliance with Suna but that's only if it works out with Gaara and him becoming the Kazekage" Arashi nodded at this "but there's still many more issues, if I were to visit Konoha there is a chance they may discover my identity and may or may not want me back or simply just immediately go to war."

Understanding the severity of the situation, Arashi discreetly moved closer to the desk. "I would decline however that would seem to suspicious so I'm going, I'll take extra precautions to make sure I would not be found out. If I were to stay here, the genin team we sent would be left to fend for themselves and I will not do that" The blonde stood up and walked from the desk to his door "With that being said, I'll be gone from the village so you'd need to finish up the paperwork for me" With a cheeky smile Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

Arashi felt his eyebrow twitch and could feel the laughter from the ANBU in the room. "Damn it all" He muttered before he stared up at the stack of paperwork. "Get the ANBU captain! I have a special assignment for him!" Arashi commanded with a gleam in his eyes.

XXXXXXX

"These guys are weak" Ken muttered as he stared at the sea of genin in the room. He turned his eyes slightly to see Setsuna playing with her hair and Nobu glaring at all the boys who were staring at her. Ken couldn't help but sweatdropped when Setsuna bended over to do her sandals, unknowingly giving the group of men behind her a perfect shot of her ass.

He could practically feel the rage boiling in Nobu as he stared them down, his hands hovering over his kunai pouch.

'Why are my teammates so weird!' Ken cried anime tears in his head but remained impassive on the outside. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ken was immediately snapped into attention when he heard a shrill shriek break from the front of the room. He darted his eyes forward to see a group of Leaf genin all conversing and chatting as if they were gonna win the exams no problem.

'Idiots' Was what the trio thought, Well Ken and Setsuna were thinking that, Nobu's statement was more directed to the rain ninjas who were staring at Setsuna's still bent over ass with reckless abandon.

Oh he was just itching to skewer somebody. Ken seeing red in his friends eyes immediately tried to mend things "Setsuna can you stop bending over?" The girl looked up at Ken funnily before nodding and straightening herself. Nobu's anger quilled only to spiked again when Setsuna crossed her arms under her assets, pushing them upwards where the rain ninjas could stare at them in all its glory.

This time Ken cried openly 'What the hell is this shit!'

"Alright you maggots that's enough!" From where he heard the gruff voice of what he thought was a bear, Ken saw their proctor for the first part of the exam, Ibiki Morino. The first thought that went through his head were 'Is he part bear?' and 'Does he even eat normal human food?' really the guy looked like he went through wrestlemania five times and walked away with the title 'Bearpocalypse'

"The first part of the exam is about to begin!" With no more waiting Ken pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and went to take his seat number.

Thirty minutes of intense monologue later

'What. In. The. Name. Of. Tsunade-hime's Boobs is this?!' Ken cried as he stared at the paper on his desk.

'What would you do if your squad and your teammates find yourself in an enemy brothel house and in need of medical care. What's more is that all the women want to jump into your pants so how do you get the aid that you so desperately need while remaining a virgin'

"Why would we need to know this?!" Ken whispered and he sent an incredulous stare at Ibiki who smirked when he saw it. 'Anko had a crap ton of fun writing this years test papers.' was what Ibiki thought.

Shaking his head clear of the image that was not implanted into his brain and immediately set to work. He knew the real reason of the test so now he could immediately get to work. Making discreet hand seals underneath his desk he thought 'Koware-me (I have no idea if this is correct, just so you know) secret technique: Invisible Eye' Immediately an almost invisible eye formed by his side and began to hover above the room.

Seeing the answers in his new eye, Ken immediately went to work jotting everything down.

Setsuna however was blushing madly as she read all of the stories. They ranged from intimately private to full blown embarrassment to answer. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she gave nervous glances to the people around her before she discreetly placed a hand on the bench she was sitting on and a thin line of black ink formed. It climbed up a person's shoulder before attaching itself to his hand and fingers.

When that was done, the other end of the line climbed up Setsuna shoulder and connected to her hands and fingers before they began to mimic the person's movements, allowing her to copy down the answers.

Meanwhile...

Nobu blinked at the questions on the test papers. He blinked once, twice, thrice! Hell he could blink a thousand times and he would still have a hard time trying to believe it.

'If you were tied to a bed with an infiltration agent sitting on your lap wearing nothing but her bra and panties what do you do? Note she had also tied your fingers restricting you from forming hand seals however she left your mouth open. How do you manipulate her into cutting you free using only said mouth. P.S. you may use your tongue'

'wha-wha-what?!' Nobu's brain promptly shut down as he stared at the question, his eyes glazed over and his jaw dropped to his desk. Many of the sentinels by the side of the room were snickering to themselves at his reaction.

However Nobu couldn't stop himself from fantasizing him and Setsuna in that position. Him tied up, Setsuna sitting on top of him. Naked and licki- Holy shit!

Shaking his head clear of these thoughts Nobu made a long and exasperated sigh. 'It's like Yang-sama went and unloaded all her crazy dreams into this one piece of paper' he thought with a shiver.

Looking down the questions, he noticed they grew increasingly ridiculous 'What is the rank you would give yourself in bed 'F,D,C,B,A or S' and if you're really that confident SS'

Again, Nobu's brain shut down and he felt his hand shake uncontrollably as he was assaulted by images. While that was happening a thin trail of blood flowed from his nose. 'Dear mother of Tsunade-hime's boobs!'

Finally composing himself Nobu took a shaky breath and weaved through hand seals before he stopped on the rat. Cutting a thin line of blood, the red liquid flowed from his hands and latched itself onto a random person before dissolving into him.

The genin's eyes widened a fraction before it dimmed down. 'Blood possession Jutsu' Nobu thought before he began to memorise the answers to the test. But once again his brain shut down when he read the answers.

****"GENIN NUMBER 77 IS OUT AND SOMEBODY CLEAN THAT BLOOD UP!"

**You know I'm gonna say this to the whole world! Minato Namkaze's tailed beast chakra mode looks AWESOME! Not as great as naruto's tailed beast mode but still, AWESOME! **


End file.
